Rio 1: The Beginning
by Jugal the drgnwarrior
Summary: Blu, a bird from a far off place. He had everything in his life; friends, parents, a great tribe and of course love. But one day a disaster caused by a certain bird strikes his life that shook him to his heart core. Everything he knew turned upside-down. What'll happen? And who was that caused him so much trouble and sadness? To find out click the title.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Deadly Promise and Meeting Someone

 **Hey guys okay as I said, this is the first chapter of my first story; hope you like it. And if there is some mistake don't hesitate to tell me either by reviewing or by PM. And sorry for the delay.**

 **Okay so enough with the explanation, let's get to the story.**

 **10 Years Ago** :

Pain, a lot of pain. That's what he's feeling right now. Both physical and emotional. Just as he was soaring through the night sky, he remembers it. Every bit of it…His Tribe…His Parents…And Her. Jennifer. That is a name he'll never forget ever, not in this life. All this happened because of that one bird. That bird destroyed his life and stole everything from him. EVERYTHING. Love, care, friendship; you name it! 'Someday I'll find you and I'll have my revenge. I swear to the one who created Me.'- is the last thought before he went inside his hollow for a night's sleep.

 **Current Time:**

The rays of the sun shined down at his face and he seemed to get annoyed of it. 'Ugh, stupid sun! Can't rise up a little late?!' Thinking so, he draped his wing over his head and tried to go back to sleep and he was successful…well somewhat. "Help me!"- A girl's scream was heard and that's all to wake him up. Fast as lightning he got out of his nest and looked around to see what's going on. He saw a female macaw more specifically a female Spix macaw, being tied to a tree and was being tortured by three more birds. Hyacinth macaws, he noticed them.

He swopped down quickly and landed behind them silently. The other macaws didn't sense his presence and was continuing their 'work'. So, he decided to take action and he said in a harsh voice, "Don't you think it's a bit unnecessary to wake someone up like that?" Hearing his voice the three birds turned around and backfired, "What a little pipsqueak like you talking about? Want to go to sleep, go back to your mama and sleep peacefully. Mama's boy!" they mocked him and began to laugh. The girl that was tied to the tree screamed, "Help me, please stranger!" "Shut up bitch!" said one of the three Hyacinth macaws. When he heard that he felt his anger rising and said to them, "Don't you know that it's really bad to torture a girl like that?" "Huh? Who are you to teach us?! Now get loss before we – "HELP ME PLEASE!" The girl screamed again. "AAHH! Shut up you whore! You are hurting my ears!" said one of the Hyacinth macaws and kicked her in the belly. And a painful groan came out of the girl's beak. THAT was the last straw, he rushed forward and quickly grabbed the one's foot who kicked the female macaw and said in a cold voice, "Don't ever touch a girl like that ever again!"And he slammed him to the ground and threw him to the nearby bush. A low thud was heard. The other two were shocked. But then "GET HIM" Shouted one of the remaining two Hyacinth. And they rushed forward and* **BAM** * a punch came to one of them in the face knocking him out instantly and the other still trying to hurt the stranger with no luck. "AAAHH, I'm going to kill you stupid macaw!"- was all he said before a kick came to contact with his face. "UGH"- a grunt came out of him and the next thing he knew * **BAM*** , he was sent flying to a tree by the spin kick he got from the stranger knocking him out instantly. Now all this was over, the stranger calm down and his tensed body relaxed visibly. He turned around to the girl who was watching the entire thing happening in front of her with awe. "You okay?" he asked with a small smile in his face and freed her from the ropes. "Yes and thank you", said the female macaw facing him. "No problem."-he said. "So what's your name? And you're quite a fighter I can see that clearly. Oh by the way my name is Jewel."-said the female noticing that for a bird of his age, he was quite muscle. "Thanks for the complement and my name is Blu"-came his reply.

 **There it is guys. First chapter is done. How did I do? Good? Bad? Awesome? Waste of time? You tell me. And if there are some words missing don't be angry with me since I don't know why this happens every time I try to type something. Maybe laptop is damaged or something I DON'T KNOW! ANYONE have any explanation? Well Anyway, and sorry for the short chapter guys. It's because I am new to this kind of thing so yeah that you understand.**

 **And please REVIEW because I love feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends or not?

 **Hey guys, this is my second chapter. Hope you like it. And thank you so much to Alexriolover95, RIO2lover100, Lucifer2006 and monsterjamvadim for following my story. In addition, extra thank you to Alexriolover95 and RIO2lover100 for adding it to their favorites. Moreover, thanks to all those who put their review in the story.**

 **And guys I am really really sorry for late updating. I was busy so hope you guys are not angry with me for that.**

 **All right enough explanation, let's get to the story.**

"So, wanna be friends?"- Jewel asked holding her wings out to Blu.

However, to her utter dismay Blu said, "Sorry if I sound rude but I don't have any friends and I don't plan to have one. So thanks but no thanks." Saying so he turned his back to her and prepared to take off but before he could Jewel said, "But we'll see each-other again, right?" with a slight hurt expression on her face. "Maybe, maybe not"- came his reply and went away without noticing her sad expression.

'Man he's a nice guy. He is kind, strong and he saved me from them. In addition, he is cute… Wait NO! What I'm thinking! I just met him!'- These were her thoughts that came to her mind as she looked at the direction he flew off.

 **Meanwhile with Blu**

'She looks exactly like her. Her eyes, her beautiful face, even her voice… NO! No one will ever be like her, no matter how much they resemble her!'- Came thoughts running inside his head as he continued flying aimlessly. With a sigh, he landed on a mango tree and decided to have one from it. After a satisfactory meal, he took off to sky again and just then two birds flew past him fast almost losing his balance. "Hey watch where you're going!"- Shouted Blu.

"Sorry pal got no time!"- They shouted back to him.

Shaking his head, Blu turned his back to them and just then he heard a very girly scream. Hearing it, he turned around and saw three Harpy Eagles surrounded the two birds that flew past him and they were on the ground below. Sensing trouble, he quickly came down to their rescue.

 **With Jewel**

'Aahh, what a beautiful morning! If it weren't for those stupid punks, I would be having my breakfast now. Oh well, thanks to that stranger, what was his name… oh right Blu! Wow, he has such a kind heart and his eyes… oh those beautiful hazel nut eyes…..WAIT! Why am I thinking about him? He is just-

"Hey Jewel!"- As she was flying thinking all these, her thoughts were cut off by a male voice. Jewel turned to the source off the voice and noticed it was a toucan.

"Oh hi Refeal! How are you and your family doing?"- Jewel asked him with her usual cheery voice.

Refeal came to her side as they continue flying and replied. "Yeah good actually! Eva and the kids are at home while I come for taking breakfast for them. Oh BTW, have you seen Nico and Pedro?" "No, I didn't. Actually, I was going to have my breakfast. Oh and I met someone today."- Jewel said. "Really? Who?"- Refeal asked out of curiosity. "Oh, he's a blue macaw like me. And thanks to him, I am flying now. Otherwise I would be lying on the ground half dead!"- Jewel said, half-serious and half-joking.

"Why? What happened?"- Refeal asked her with concern as they continue flying. Jewel replied to him a little embarrassed." Just some punks tried to you-know"- . "Ohh… You didn't get hurt, did you?"- Refeal asked. "No, thanks for concern though."- Jewel said. "No problem. Well anyway, I gotta go or my kids will you-know what they do"- Refeal said to her with a chuckle. "Yeah yeah I know"- Jewel said giggling a bit. "Oh BTW, what was his name?"- Refeal asked a little curious who helped her. "His name is Blu"- came her reply. "Blu huh? Never heard of him."- Refeal said. "Yeah me too until now. I think he's new here."- Jewel said. "Hmm… well anyway, see ya later."- Refeal said as he went to a different direction. "See ya!'- Jewel replied as she also took another route to grab something to eat. However, with one thought running inside their head 'I have to find out more about this Blu.'

 **Back with Blu**

"AAHH! Please we did not do anything man! Don't hurt us!"-Screamed one of the two birds who was a little yellow canary. "Yeah man! Don't engage in a fight with us. And if you do, you will really have to pay for it!"- Said the other bird that was a red cardinal with a fake brave face and doing some crazy kung fu moves, "And besides, we got into your area by mistake". "Shut up!"- Shouted one of the eagles. "AAHH! Mommy help us!"- Shouted the canary. "Wait a moment, you don't have a mommy…so, she'll not help you!"- Added the cardinal. "Hmm… You're right man. Who will help us now?"- Said the canary, "Wait a second, Hey big guy! Who will save us from you guys?" referring to the eagles.

The eagles were dumbstruck for a few moments and blinked to get what was happening around them. Then they looked at each other and said one of them, "I think no one will help you because there is no one here." "Oh right…. So we should continue screaming?"- Asked the cardinal. "Yup, that you should do."- came the reply. "Alright then. Here we go- HELP US SOMEBODY!"- The canary shouted. "Not that loud! A little low". - The eagle said. "Help us somebody please! How was that?"- Asked the canary. "Yup, that was….Wait a second! What are we doing? They entered our territory! And- "By mistake pal!"- The cardinal interfered. "Oookay, GET THEM!"-Shouted the eagle. "AAHH!"- Both the birds screamed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"- Said a stern voice behind them. All of them turned their attention to the Blue colored bird that was standing behind them. "Who are you?"- Asked one of the eagles. "Buddy, I am your worst nightmare!"- The bird replied and in blink of an eye he dashed forward, grabbed one of the eagles wing, and punched him in the face repeatedly for three times, knocking him out. And suddenly, "GET HIM"- and the remaining two charged at him. They began to throw wild punches and kicks at the blue bird, but he dodged them with ease. Then one of the eagles tried to punch him in the face, he ducked under his wing and ***BAM*,** kicked him directly on the chest which sent him flying into a tree. And suddenly ***BAM*** , a punch came to Blu's face knocking him a few yards away. "Oh really bad choice pal"- Blu said in a cold voice and "HYAH!"- A roundhouse kick came to his face. ***THUD*.** "UGH!"- A painful groan came out of his beak. The last one tried to sneak up on him for a surprise attack but Blu sensed him and quickly turned around and grabbed him by throat and said with a smirk on his face, "You know, you have to be a little quieter while you sneak up on someone." And slammed him to the ground knocking him out completely. But suddenly, "GYAH?!"- A painful scream came out of his beak when the remaining eagle clawed him in the backside. "That's it! You're done now pal!"- Blu said angrily and fast as lightning, he landed a quick series of focus attack in different parts of his body ( **Like Flash!)** before he had a chance to even blink. Then Blu slammed him to the ground and whispered near his ear, "Don't ever try to hurt someone innocent" and * **BAM*** knocked him out by a fierce blow on his head.

After that, he calm down and turned to the birds that were still on the ground looking at him with mouth agape. "You guys okay?"- Blu asked them. They replied, "Yes and thank you for the help man! You're a great fighter!"- The canary said. "Yes man! You were like bam, they were like aahh, you were like boom, and they were like aahh! That was super cool dude!"- Added the cardinal. "Heh, no problem."-The blue bird said. "So what's your name Blueman?"-The canary asked. He replied, "Blu". "And it's because of your feathers. Right?"- The cardinal asked stupidly. "Uhh, actually- "Yes of course man! He's blue colored so his name is Blu!"- The canary cut him off. "Oh well never mind that. Anyway, my name is Pedro and this is my best bud Nico."- The cardinal introduced themselves to him and added, "So, we're friends from now on right?" "That actually- "Of course man! That is not a question to ask!"- The canary cut him again in the middle. "All right then! We'll see each other again okay? See ya later."- The cardinal said before Blu had a chance to answer them and they both flew off to some random direction leaving Blu to his thoughts. 'Oookay that was definitely weird'- Is the last thought before he went to some other direction.

 **That's it guys. Whoo! I am so tired! And please REVIEW and if there happens to be some mistake then don't hesitate to say it in the review box.**

 **Until then this is your FFN bro J.p.d. signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmares or Memory**

 **Yo, fanfictioners. How ya all doing, eh? Hope life's been treating ya good. Well, enough rumbling; guys this is my third chapter. Hope you like it. Oh I almost forgot, thank you so much to Sasukeuchihahebi, Zachmoviefan and monsterjamvadim to adding my story to their fav.S. And extra thank you to Zachmoviefan and Reyarturo4 to follow it.**

 **Other then that I have nothing more to say. So, let's get to the story.**

* * *

The day was finally over. The sun was already down in the horizon. Blu had returned to his hollow when it was beginning to get dark. By landing softly on the rim of his tree hollow, he began to think of the events that took place that day. As he looked towards the west side of the sky his thoughts were clouded by an image of a sweet looking female macaw who was none other than his love of his life: Jennifer.

'Oh Jen, I miss you so much. Wish you were still here'-Blu thought but suddenly, it was replaced by the girl whom he had met earlier that day.

'She's just like Jen. Maybe I was wrong and who knows that she's the one that can finally bring back happiness to me. Maybe I should give her a chance….No! What I'm thinking? I will never give her a chance or that means showing disrespect to my Jen!'-Thinking all these, he turned around from the entrance of the hollow and with a sad sigh he went inside for a night's sleep.

"Goodnight Jen. I'll love you always whether you are alive or not.-was the last sentence he murmured as his eyes began to drop and slowly he drifted off to sleep. But he was unaware that his sleep will bring back some painful memories to him for that day.

 **Blu's Dreamscape**

As we enter the dreamscape we can see that trees were covering the place as far as we can see. It was green and green everywhere and blue macaws were flying happily amid them. After all it was a lovely scene. And suddenly a joyous laughter was heard followed by a small giggle.

"Hey! I know what you meant! I was only kidding!-Said a female voice with a giggle as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I got it. You don't love me".-Said her boyfriend with fake sadness and pouting his face.

"Aww, is my Bluey upset? Come on, you know I was kidding. Now c'mere you goofball, let me cheer you up."- said the female voice as she kissed him in his beak.

With a surprised yelp his eyes widened, but soon closed as he melted into the kiss and kissed her beak. This slowly turned into a passionate one and they never wanted to break it. But since their lugs were begging for air they broke their kiss and said "I love you" to each-other.

Then scenario suddenly changed. Fire could be seen everywhere. The blue birds were flying to and fro to get away from the blazing heat as soon as possible. The male blue bird stared at his surrounding in utter confusion and he felt that something was missing or…rather someone. But his brain concentrated at what was missing and his eyes widened as soon as it found the victim. He realized that his girlfriend was no longer with him.

"Jen? Jen! Jen, where are you?!"- He shouted at top of his lungs searching desperately for his love of life amid that huge fire by barely dodging the fallen trees covered in flames.

"Blu! Blu help me!"- shouted a voice in distance but he quickly recognized it.

"Jen! Jen hang on! I'm coming for you!"- He shouted as he sprinted towards the direction of the voice.

But suddenly two huge black eagles blocked his path. They were entirely black and had red glowing eyes. He had never seen such creatures before in his life. But he didn't have time for that.

"Get out of my way!"- He shouted at them.

"Hehehe... Sorry we can't."- They said chuckling darkly.

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!"- Blu shouted as he charged at them not realizing that he had no chance against them.

They began to deliver powerful blows but Blu was quickly overpowered and they pinned him to a nearby tree.

"Now watch everything."- said one of them as the other turned his head to the scene happening in front of them.

"Let me go you idiots!"- Blu shouted.

"Blu! AAHHH! HELP ME!"- Screamed a voice.

"Jen! Let go off me you motherfuckers!"- Blu shouted as he tried to break free from their grasp but to no avail.

Then the scenario changed quickly and replaced with one where Blu could barely stand. He was really beaten and had bruised wings. The fire was still there but no birds were flying through that, it was just fire and fire everywhere with screams of agony and pain everywhere. Those creatures were still there in front of him with victorious smirk on their beaks. They revealed their way between them to a very weak Jennifer who was barely breathing. He was shocked and very much scared to see this and tried to move his way towards her but one of those eagles held him.

"Oh no, you don't. You just watch."- It said as it held the blue macaw through the neck.

Blu struggled a little but he had no more energy. So all he could do was to watch what they were going to show him. And certainly it was not going to be good. And his worst fears came true… one of those eagles held his lover by throat and suddenly kicked her in the head.

"NOOO!"- Blu screamed as he watched his love of life hit the ground without moving a muscle and closed her eyes.

"Now it's your turn! Prepare yourself you pathetic fool!"-Said one of the eagles surrounding him.

Suddenly he began to his consciousness as the eagle approached him. His vision was getting blurry.

"W-who are y-you?"- Blu asked him with a raspy voice.

"Doesn't matter you fools. The only thing that matters is that You. Will. Die. Every. Single. Of. Your. Species."- And the eagle gave him a fierce blow on the head.

Then his world turned black.

 **End of Dreamscape**

With a gasp Blu woke up from his sleep, panting heavily. 'What the heck was that?! This is like that happened 10 years ago. Ohh this is so frustrating! I don't want to remember it and it kept coming to me! Goddamn it!'- With a long sigh he looked towards the entrance of his hollow and noticed it was still dark outside. Giving another sigh he got up and walked out of his hollow. 'Might as well get this off my chest'- He thought as he took flight in the night sky.

 **Meanwhile Somewhere Else In the Jungle**

"WHAT?! YOU WERE DEFEATED BY SOME STUPID LITTLE BIRD?! HOW COULD YOU FOOLS JUST BACK AWAY FROM IT?!"- A voice could be heard shouting inside a large tree hollow.

"B-but b-boss h-he was no o-ordinary b-bird. He can f-fight well. We t-tried to defeat h-him b-but he was just t-to strong f-for us. You h-have to u-understand t-that."- Stammered a weak voice.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! GET YOUR ASSES OVER THERE AND KILL THAT FUCKING BIRD!"- shouted the voice again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?! DON'T KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU IDOITS! GO!"- The voice shouted again.

"B-but b-boss-

"GO! NOW!"- The voice shouted again.

"AAHHH! WE'RE GOING!"- Another voice screamed.

Just then the hollow began trembling and a dark demonic voice was heard…

" **Stop where you are…"**

"M-m-master?!"- stammered the same voice which was shouting in rage a few moments ago.

" **Yes victor it's me… ahhh, it's been a while, isn't it?...hehehehehehe…and I know just who are our little friends are talking about…so let me take the lead from now on…muwahahahaha…. Ahahahahahahah…"**

And a very loud scream could heard from the tree hollow.

* * *

 **That's it guys. And who was that in the demonic voice? And what's going on with our Blu hero? I don't know… well yeah I know, I'm just saying hehe… well guess what? You have to wait till further chapters to find out…**

 **Well, I'll see ya all next time. Until then this is your FFN bro J.p.d. signing off.**


End file.
